


mixing you up for someone else

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, mhxx is an awkward idiot i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: mhxx and saber lily meeting for the first time.
Relationships: Mysterious Heroine XX | Foreigner/Artoria Pendragon Lily | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	mixing you up for someone else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).



> part of the fic trade for Mini in which I am late for.

She looks. Different. 

Lily had seen summer versions of other servants, like her older self and her older self’s alter, so she shouldn’t have been surprised to see her teacher donning a swimsuit. As someone as popular as X, she should have expected really, even more so given that she had participated with Nobunaga in last year’s summer event.

But, there was something different. She wasn’t one hundred percent on what it could be. She appeared older, but still retained that...clumsiness that Lily associated her teacher with.

(It definitely wasn’t the change in her… breast size...that threw her off).

She approaches her cautiously, “Teacher?” When she’s caught her attention, she leans in and gives her a quick, chaste kiss to the lips. X was alright with kisses as a hello, so she expected the same would be alright with her summer form, right?

The servant’s face turns quickly from confusion to embarrassment as she blushes hard. Her fingers ghost in front of her lips. Her eyes dart everywhere.

 _Odd,_ Lily thinks, _she usually doesn’t get that kind of reaction from her teacher…_

“Oh, sorry, but I think you have mistaken me for someone else, I mean there’s a lot of us running around that look like me. I’m XX!”

Lily furrowed her brow, “XX?”

XX looks off to the side, scratching her head, “Um, you know, like Mysterious Heroine X-X!” She puts more emphasis on the second x, doing a pose before quickly dropping the peace sign as Lily continues to stare at her. “I’m not one-hundred percent the X you know, I’m from another season, a parallel universe if you will… Argh, this isn’t making sense.”

 _It’s cute,_ Lily thinks, watching the new servant who looked so much like her master flounder around. 

Lily’s eyes widened and she waved her hands quickly in front of her face, “No! No, I get it!” 

XX sighed, “That’s good.” She holds her hand out robotically, and Lily takes it, shaking it awkwardly. “I hope we can be friends, like you with you and X.”

Lily nods, “Yes, I would love that.”

Before XX can reply, Lily leans in and gives her another kiss, but this time XX catches her, holding her head so she can’t pull away too quickly.

“Ah! T-”

“XX, remember?”

Lily nods, trying to look anywhere but XX’s grinning face. “Right, XX.” She rewards her by kissing her back, before letting go of her head. 

“Let’s hang out soon, k?”

Lily stands in the hallway, her fingers playing in her skirt. “Y-Yes!”


End file.
